The present invention refers to an automatically operable manufacturing and machining plant, comprising a plurality of machining cells, a management system for workpieces to be machined including storage appliances for storing the workpieces to be machined and the finished workpieces, transporting appliances for transporting the workpieces to be machined and the finished workpieces and handling appliances for manipulating the workpieces to be machined and the finished workpieces, and a data handling and exchange system adapted to control the operations of the manufacturing and machining plant.
Particularly, the present invention refers to an automatically operable manufacturing and machining plant, comprising a plurality of numerically controlled machining tools, a plurality of control units whereby each of the control units is assigned to one of the machining tools, a plurality of tools for the machining of workpieces, a plurality of storage appliances adapted to receive the tools and workpieces, a plurality of handling apparatusses for feeding workpieces to the machining tools and for exchanging the tools of the machining tools, whereby each of the handling apparatusses is assigned to one of the machining tools, and at least one measuring and aligning station adapted to prealign the workpieces and tools, respectively, and to examine the condition of the workpieces and tools, respectively.